


El Legado de Ravenclaw

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche sin luna, Rowena regresó a la salita cubierta de tapices. Las mejillas de Rowena estaban rojas de excitación y en sus manos llevaba un extraño bulto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Legado de Ravenclaw

"La superficie reflectante debe…"

-Interesante.- murmuró Rowena Ravenclaw, ojeando un pesado pergamino.-Me pregunto si... ¡Helga!

Helga se acercó con su amplia sonrisa casi permanente. Al mismo tiempo, se escucharon dos voces fuertemente masculinas y un portazo.

-¿Sí, Rowena?

-¿Te parece que sea posible…?

Rowena alzó una ceja al sentirse interrumpida por una discusión que subía de tono a cada segundo entre Godric y Salazar. ¿Qué era lo que le habían prometido? Ah, sí. "Mentes jóvenes dispuestas a ser formadas", "terreno intelectual fértil", "una comunidad de magos que se nutriría de todo tipo de corrientes", "una posibilidad de enriquecer a toda Inglaterra"…

No habían mencionado la mala comida, el frío del castillo, los alumnos arrogantes, los alumnos inseguros y, ante todo, habían olvidado mencionar que la relación entre los dos hombres era un desastre. Siempre la había intrigado cómo habían llegado a ponerse de acuerdo el suficiente tiempo como para convencerlas a ella y a Helga.

Helga, un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad. La que se pasaba horas persuadiendo a brownies para conseguir mejor servicio doméstico, mejorando y reforzando encantamientos calefaccionadores, consolando alumnos que extrañaban sus hogares o pensaban que eran buenos para nada, arreglando problemas entre estudiantes. Se sonrió. Su vida en Hogwarts… ¿Hogwarts? Según Godric, el nombre surgía de una noche llena de aventuras que había vivido con Salazar. Otra vez el misterio: ¿ellos dos juntos, combinados con verrugas y cerdos?

Le llegaban algunas palabras sueltas: "sangres sucia", "pureza", "anoche", "ésa". Algo le decía que Salazar se refería a ella. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres eran un par de campesinos pobres que murieron sin poder ver a su hija convertida en lo que era.

Tal vez tenía la solución entre sus manos. Sí, pero antes debía consultar con algunos expertos en el área. Aquél árabe que le habían mencionado y la bruja que vivía encerrada en una cueva en Francia… o ese hechicero que era parte de la corte en Bizancio. También debía conseguir materiales. ¿Pero dónde? Era bastante obvio que sólo los de mejor calidad eran útiles.

Se frotó las manos y se rió ominosamente: Godric y Salazar conocerían su venganza. Por supuesto, en ese momento, estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose barbaridades y ni siquiera notaron la nube que el Destino había colocado sobre sus duras cabezas.

Rowena dejó de frecuentar "la Sala de los Fundadores" (como la llamaba Salazar y, en sus peores crisis de grandeza, Godric) por meses. Sus noches se consagraron a la investigación, a la correspondencia con sabios de todo el mundo (de lugares que ella no imaginaba que existían), a leer y releer antiguos pergaminos, a descifrar jeroglíficos y símbolos cabalísticos. En resumen, se dedicó al que, sin que ella lo supiera, sería su legado y marcaría generaciones de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Una noche sin luna, Rowena regresó a la salita cubierta de tapices. El viento, afuera, arreciaba y los otros tres estaban envueltos en mantos y más mantos, sentados cerca del fuego. Las mejillas de Rowena estaban rojas de excitación y en sus manos llevaba un extraño bulto. Sólo Helga la vio llegar, Godric y Salazar estaban demasiado entretenidos en otra ronda de "¡Que sí!¡Que no!".

Se sentó entre los demás, dejando su paquete enfrente del hogar. Esperó en silencio, concentrándose en la forma cambiante de las llamas. Finalmente, Godric, con su entusiasmo habitual, señaló el misterioso paquete.

-¿Qué eso?

-Un simple regalo… una simple baratija para decorar el dormitorio o la Sala.

Los ojos de Godric brillaban con inocencia y expectación; los de Salazar, con codicia y curiosidad. Rowena, esperando algunos minutos para conseguir un mejor efecto sorpresa, mostró finalmente la baratija: un espejo.

Todos se quedaron admirando la finura de las filigranas y arabescos que decoraban el marco. El espejo estaba "presidido" por la figura de una mujer casi demoníaca, rodeada de un mar de plata, y el fuego la hacía parecer casi viva. El silencio fue quebrado por Godric, que lo tomó y lo apoyó encima de la chimenea.

-Realmente hace que la habitación se vea… distinguida.

Helga se arreglaba los rizos dorados, coqueta y divertida con el nuevo juguete.

-¿Sacaste la idea de ese tratado sobre artefactos mágicos?

Rowena palideció, pero estaba amparada por la oscuridad.

-Sí… pero no pude lograr convertirlo en uno. Es sólo un simple espejo.

Salazar la miró de reojo. Rowena sabía que pretendía ponerla nerviosa, pero esos ojos de serpiente no podrían con ella. Debía recordar quemar el pergamino u, al menos, convertirlo en un tratado sobre una poción para curar abscesos.

-Qué extraño. Pensé que Rowena Ravenclaw nunca aceptaba una derrota.-dijo Helga, girándose para sonreírle.-Yo me retiro a mis aposentos.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y la acompañó, tratando de no verse sospechosa.

Entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, con el corazón desbocado. Tras un cortinado que sólo ella podía abrir, se encontraba la otra mitad del par de espejos. Tal vez debía contarle a Helga… meneó la cabeza, Helga no lo entendería.

Corrió las cortinas y respiró profundo. Su varita tocó el espejo y la superficie tembló, como si fuera un estanque. La cara de Godric admirando su reflejo apareció clara y precisa.

-Funciona…-murmuró.

Sólo esperaba tener suerte y descubrir algo más sobre el enigma de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Lo que nunca hubiera esperado era tener tanta suerte.

En el fondo borroso del espejo se dibujó la silueta de Salazar, acercándose peligrosamente a Godric. Una típica discusión empezó y Rowena se maldijo por no haber conseguido incorporar sonido a su juguete.

Sin embargo, la discusión se volvía menos y menos típica a medida que se desarrollaba. Godric perdía el control poco a poco y Salazar hablaba cada vez menos. Finalmente, Salazar trató de abandonar la habitación, pero Godric salió tras él y lo tomó del brazo. Siguieron discutiendo, o eso suponía Rowena, que no podía ver demasiado ya que mientras más lejos estaban, menos se entendía si eso era un brazo y… ¿eso era Salazar besando a Godric?¿Y esa mano estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo?

Sus ojos se abrían más y más. Ahora entendía. Todo estaba tan claro… pero no estaba segura. Tal vez… tal vez el espejo mentía, tal vez eso nunca pasaba, tal vez nunca pasaría de vuelta, tal vez nunca había pasado antes.

Tenía que cerrar esas cortinas pero no podía quedarse con la intriga. Tal vez supieran que ella los estaba mirando. Tal vez todo era una broma o una trampa.

Cada vez había menos ropa involucrada y la nariz de Rowena se chocaba contra el frío cristal. "Frío" figuradamente, por supuesto.

Debía, debía cerrar esas corti… invitar a Helga la próxima vez.


End file.
